


A Morning Break In Routine

by Twiranux



Series: Our Little Times Together [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gossip, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Routines, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiranux/pseuds/Twiranux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Matt are late for work, and their co-workers not only bother them for being late, but also bother them about being together often recently. Matt of course refuses to talk a lot, but will Adam step up and take all the annoyances or be like Matt and stay silent about the whole thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning Break In Routine

Slivers of sunlight break through the blinds on the window, as the neighborhood begins to wake for a brand new day. Birds start harmonizing, and cars start moving along, up and down the street. The blanket rustles at movement in the bed. Matt gently nuzzles his face into Adam's neck, making barely audible noises in the process. Adam's arm lays on top of Matt's side, his hand resting on Matt's upper back, his lips soft against Matt's forehead.

Adam bleps.

Even when asleep, Adam stuck out his tongue a little every now and again. Matt has his own little habit of talking in his sleep. Neither ever managed to wake the other in the middle of the night, but they absolutely woke each other up often as it neared dawn. This is one of the more unfortunate times Adam wakes up Matt.

Matt groans, as he stretches out his arms and legs. In a bit of a daze, he is instantly confused by the rather burly figure caressing him. He twitches his nose, itchy from nuzzling into the beard, and then pulls away a little. He brings up his hand to wipe away the wetness of his forehead.

"Adam?" he murmurs. There is no response, but as Matt's vision clears, he confirms that it is indeed Adam in front of him. Matt raises his head a little, inspecting the room for a clock, or his phone. He fails to find either, but takes note of all the clothes on the floor.

"Did I...Did we...?" Matt asks to himself, taking off his portion of the blanket. He had one of Adam's shirt on, but he still had on his own boxers at least. He then recalls how unbearably humid the room got late last night, and rummaged Adam's closet in search for cooler clothing. Other than that, the rest of Adam's house remained clean. All of the clothes on the floor belonged only to Matt, and he sighs in relief. Last night's little movie night with Adam was a date, and only a date.

Matt begins to get up off the bed, when Adam starts to wake up as well.

"Matt..." Adam calls out, his arm reaching out lazily.

Matt faces Adam, and runs his fingers through his hair, hoping to tidy it up. He raises his eyebrows at Adam, to which Adam whimpers in response. Matt yawns, stretching more, shaking the morning vigor to all the half-asleep parts. Completely awake, he gets up off the bed.

"No, wait..." Adam speaks up again, rubbing his eyes. "Come cuddle more."

  
"But...work," Matt counters, helplessly smiling at his adorable partner. Adam spreads his arms wide, waiting patiently. Matt shakes his head.

"Okay, a couple of minutes," Matt gives in, as he climbs back into bed. Adam grins triumphantly, and then gives Matt a soft kiss on the lips. Adam then tightens his embrace, as Matt tries to make his arms comfortable.

"I love you," Adam says sweetly.

"I love you too, but we're gonna be late for work," Matt chuckles, gently poking Adam in the stomach.

“Come on, Matt, don’t you like relaxing on the bed?” Adam asks, petting Matt’s loose brown locks.

"Okay, okay, I'll get up," Adam whines, as Matt gets up off the bed for a second time. Matt picks up his clothes from the floor. His phone drops from one of his hoodie's pockets.

"Ah, that's where it is," Matt reacts, picking it up. He neatly folds the clothes and stacks them on Adam's bedside table. Both Adam and Matt make their way out of the bedroom. Matt heads to the bathroom, Adam close behind him.

"D'you have a toothbrush I can borrow?" Matt points to the lone brush on top of a turned over cup. Adams hums inquisitively, as he opens up his little medicine cabinet. Adam successfully retrieves an unused toothbrush, and hands it over to Matt. Matt nods, and Adam closes the cabinet, giving a warm smile. After both brushing their teeth and sharing a small mirror to do so, both Adam and Matt make their way to the kitchen.

"Maybe I can make us waffles, those are easy to make," Matt suggests, noticing the waffle maker stowed in one of the cabinets.

"No," Adam replies.

"Why not?"

"Because nothing is as sweet as you," Adam points finger guns at Matt. He also adds in a wink.

Matt shakes his head. "Fine. Cereal it is...If I could find it."

Adam instantly finds the cereal box, and also gets two bowls, two spoons, and his carton of milk. Matt sits across from Adam, pulling his bowl closer. Adam pours the cereal for both of them, then the milk.

"Thanks, babe," Matt acknowledges, then begins to eat. Adam attempts to fix his hair with his left hand nonchalantly.

"How was your sleep, lovely?" Adam asks, his mouth crunching down.

"Good. I don't remember having any dreams though." Matt stares at his cereal, letting it soak in the milk. "You?"

"I dreamt about us getting trapped in the room. The only way out was to watch crappy movies," Adam snickers. His cereal was already halfway done.

"Oh, because we had movie night last night?" Matt ponders, finally taking a second bite. Then, a phone goes off. Matt recognizes the little sound bit. He gets up, and takes a look. His screen had only one notification up.

"Someone texting me? This early in the morni--" He opens up his messenger app, cutting himself off to read what he was sent.

" **hey you should be at work by now! you alright pal?** " he reads, his voice still with no emotional inflection.

"It's Bruce. He thinks I'm sick or something," Matt manages to finish his sentence.

"Aw. He cares about you," Adam remarks, finished with his breakfast, getting up to wash his bowl. "Too bad you're my boyfriend."

Matt smirks and rolls his eyes.

" **be there soon. @ adam’s house,** ” he slowly reads back to himself, but also to Adam.

“Wait, why are you telling him you’re at my house? We never mentioned--” Adam’s brain freezes for a split second, realizing the major mistake Matt made.

“Oh...oops,” the smaller man shrugs, trying to look away at Adam. Bruce was the type to gossip, whether it was really true or not. James and him would spread it all around the office nonstop, causing both fake and genuine anger looming over the office. Adam crosses his arms, appearing disgruntled. Matt stares back blankly, as a message notification pops up.

“Matt, please. Don’t indulge their stupid imaginations,” Adam comments, picking up the clothes on the little table. He picks a hoodie from the stack. Both Matt and Adam owned a Funhaus zip up hood, but Adam assumes that the very one in his hands are his. One sleeve after another, Adam's rather buff arms get outlined by the stretched fabric. He decides to not zip it up. The remaining clothes, on the other hand, he places back. A small hum in contentment leave Adam's lips despite the size miscalculation of the hoodie.

"We should get going," Matt recommends, as he washes his now empty bowl clean. Suddenly, he looks down to inspect himself. "But we should put some pants on first."

{ . . . }

  
Adam and Matt finally make it to the Funhaus office, coming in at the same time, as Bruce and James look at them oddly. The two were giggling like middle school girls, as they circle Matt and Adam. Lawrence watch the four in silence, scratching his head. Personal space didn’t seem to exist, as James places his hands on Adam’s shoulders.

“You guys are late! I wonder what happened…” Bruce nudges Adam, his eyebrows raising up and down. Bruce mouths things at him, but Adam didn’t bother to observe it.

“Yeah, I’m guessing you’ve hit your _Peake_ , Adam?” James adds, looking over at his pun’s victim.

Adam sighs deeply, then seats himself on his office space, James and Bruce still hovering over. A gasp escapes one of them, as Adam’s monitors turn on.

“Oh! I see you have him as your desktop now too, hm?” Bruce jokes, as it was his idea to change Adam’s desktop from pictures of space to screencaps of Matt’s appearances in their Open Haus series. James laughs at this spectacle, despite knowing about the prank.

Lawrence takes a few glimpses to see what exactly is going on, apart the usual shenanigans James and Bruce are up to. They never bother Adam outside of recording videos, so this was different and intriguing.

“What? You’re even wearing one of his hoodies! You have never worn a hoodie like this before!” Bruce exclaims, now running to Matt’s office space, while James idiotically laughs some more.

“And ha! Peake’s got on one of Adam’s shirts!” The pointlessness of the conversation drags on, as Adam and Matt begin to tune the idiots out. Lawrence shakes his head, and gets the attention of Bruce and James by gesturing them to get closer. The three start talking, as Bruce leans against Lawrence’s chair. Adam gets up from his chair and walks over to Matt, trying not to get noticed by the two human equivalents of vultures.

“This is gonna be a long day,” Adam murmurs to Matt, then facepalms.

“Sorry I messed this all up,” Matt frowns a little.

“No no, it’s okay. Are you coming back to my place again after?” Adam gently places his hand on Matt’s cheek.

“I’d love that.”


End file.
